


Valentine's Chocolates

by Supermoose



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day, crossposting from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoose/pseuds/Supermoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty gives Kurt a Valentine's gift. A short drabble for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. The Pete in the story can be Colossus or Pete Wisdom, whichever you prefer.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," Kitty said as she handed him a red box.

"Ooo, danke Katzchen. Won't Pete be jealous when he sees you giving me chocolates!"

"Knock it off, Fuzzy," Kitty laughed as Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I happen to know for a fact that you got everyone some German chocolate for Valentine's."

"True, true. Now, what's in the box?"

"Hershey's kisses."

"Oh my, I can hardly wait to tell everyone you were giving me Valentine's kisses!" Kurt laughed.

"Gah, Kurt you're incorrigible!" Kitty giggled.

"Why, I don't think I've ever felt so loved before. First kisses, now compliments?"

"Kurt!" Kitty squealed. "Keep talking like that and I'll take the chocolate away!"

"Ach, nien, not my chocolate!" Kurt pouted as he hugged the box protectively.

"Honestly, I don't know why I give you things," Kitty said as she smothered a smile.


End file.
